ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-man Evolution
'Story': In the New york City the year 2028 Peter Parker is Still Continuing His Journey as Spider-Man By Battle a New Group of Evil Called the Sinister Seven,But Peter reluctantly decides that his time as Spiderman is over and vows "never again". Meanwhile A Teenage Boy Named Trevor Tyson is an athletic 17-year-old high school student and reformed troublemaker with a deeply ingrained sense of personal justice, but is currently not on good terms with his father. His first act in the series is to defend a fellow passenger on a commuter rail from a member of the Goblins Gang.After trying to defend his girlfriend from a gang of Goblins,He Also Discover That Peter's Spider-man after he Found his Liar. Trevor returns home to discover that his father had been murdered, apparently by the vengeful Goblins and convinces Peter to let him take on the Spider-man mantle, and he subsequently defeats Dr.Vexos.Realizing that crime and corruption are running rampant in New York without Spider-man's presence, Peter offers Trevor the chance to assume the role of Spider-man. Characters: 'Heroes': 1.Trevor Tyson/Spider-man:He's an athletic 17-year-old high school student,reformed troublemaker and also the New Spider-man,Trevor is Voiced by black. 2.Vira Spencer/Black Cat:A nerdy computer-savvy tomboy who is Trevor's next door neighbor. She knows of Trevor's Secret identity and works for Peter,Vira is Voiced by Ashley Leggat. 3.Peter Parker / Spider-Man:The original Spider-man, he is Trevor's employer, mentor, and predecessor,Peter is Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Trevor's Family: 1.Robert and Diana Tyson:Trevor's divorced parents.Robert is murdered at the start of the series.Trevor moves in with his mother after his father's death.Voiced by Steve Zahn and Kathleen Barr. 2.Zack Tyson:Trevor's 15 year old Brother,Voiced by Logan Miller. 'Recurring Characters':Edit 1.Billy Conners:Son of Curt and Martha Connors who Works for Peter and Invents Trevor So Gadgets. 2.Ava Ayala:A Police officer and Former White Tiger,Voiced by María Canals Barrera. 2.Cassandra Conners:Billy's daughter who works for the Sinister Seven. The Avengers: *'James Rogers' (Yuri Lowenthal): 17 year old son of Captain America and the Black Widow and the leader of The Next Avengers. Named after Captain America's sidekick Bucky, he has inherited the exceptional fighting abilities, agility and reflexes of his father and mother and super strength from his father's super soldier serum. James originally had a wrist bracer designed by Tony that projected a hard-light shield styled after his father's primary weapon. *'Torrun' (Kate Todd):17 year old Asgardian daughter of Thor and Lady Sif and has a crush on James and Francis (who is not nameed in the movie) who possesses the innate powers of superhuman strength, resilience to physical damage and flight shared by all Asgardian. She wields a sword that appears to share traits with her father's hammer [[Mjolnir (comics) |Mjolnir such as the inability to be lifted by anyone but its owner, and the power to be recalled to its owners hand from even large distances. *'Azari T'Challa' (Demetrius Joyette): 18 year old son of Black Panther and Storm (who is not mentioned by name in the movie). Azari inherited none of his father's abilities, due to their non-hereditary source, but from his mother's side, displays the ability to generate and manipulate powerful electric fields. *'Henry Pym Jr.' (Munro Chambers): Pym's full name is Henry Pym, 14 year old son of Giant Man and Wasp and yougest and smartest of the six children. He has the ability to change to tiny or giant size, and has inherited his mother's ability to shoot energy stings. when he shrinks, he grows wasp wings which allow him flight; when fully grown he gains super strength. *'Francis Barton' (Michael Seater): 19 year old son of Hawkeye and Mockingbird (who is not named in the movie). Unlike the other Avenger children, Francis was accidentally left behind following the Avengers' final fight with Ultron and grew up as a fugitive in Ultra City, where he became the leader for a group of human refugees known as the Scavengers. Francis displays exceptional accuracy with his longbow and carries a quiver with explosive and trick arrows. Much like their fathers, Francis and James argue with each other at first, but eventually become friends. At first he seems cold and indifferent to his new friends, but as time passes, he shows himself to be just as much the jokester and flirt as Hawkeye was. *'Iron Man/Tony Stark' (Tom Kane): Surviving Avenger; the original builder of Ultron. Following the Avengers defeat, Tony gathered their children and hid them away in the Arctic, seeking redemption for his greatest mistake by trying to keep the children safe in memory of their parents and his friends. *'Bruce Banner' (Ken Kramer)/'The Hulk' (Fred Tatasciore): Bruce Banner has remained alive under Ultron's rule by hiding in the desert and avoiding any contact with others to keep his emotions (and thus, the Hulk) in check. The only person capable of controlling his rage is Betty Ross. Since Bruce Banner proved unwilling to help defeat Ultron, James Rogers devises a plan which eventually leaves the Hulk no choice but to participate in the fight. Past Characters Main Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (21 years old) *Bobby Drake/Iceman (21 years old) *Angelica Jones/Firestar (20 years old) *Power Man/Luke Cage *Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand *White Tiger/Ava Ayala *Nova/Sam Alexander Villains: Sinister Seven: Sinister Seven is an evil group composed of the seven most brilliant minds on the planet, and whom Spider-man has to defeat. The group was originally assembled by Peter Parker to form a think-tank for the sole purpose of bettering mankind. The seven created a serum that genetically alters DNA, enabling the subject to increase their intelligence tenfold. Impatient and eager to test it, they took the serum themselves. However, the serum was flawed, and instead of making them smarter, it twisted their minds and made them more aggressive. They began to believe that mankind isn't worth bettering, so they betrayed Peter, and now desire to conquer the world and make things their way, with them in charge. 1.Dr.Vexos:A chemist who specializes in creating dangerous serums and toxins. His name is derived from a Greek term meaning,Dr.Vexos is Voiced by Julian Sands. 2.'Gerenal'' 'Metarex:'A general who specializes in weaponry and all things military. He has a large facial scar and is known to wear army fatigues and a beret,Metarex is Voiced by David DeLuise. 3.'''Timestopper:A scientist specializing in time travel,Timestopper is Voiced by Christopher McDonald. 4.Zego:A neurologist specializing in Mind Control,Zego is Voiced by Wendi McLendon-Covey. 5.Hacker:A young corporate executive who is skilled in handling computers, but incapable of adequate social relations.Hacker is Voiced by Daniel Curtis Lee. 6.Scolex:A geneticist who specializes in Genetic Mutations, mixing animal and human species together,Scolex is Voiced by Joel McCrary. 7.Master Chung:A meteorologist once focused on using his genius to create devices to help change the world. After turning evil, his focus is to create devastating weapons that use weather as part of the destruction (e.g. Lightning Laser). He is known to employ a team of Ninjas (led by head Ninja "Kwan") to help carry out his doings,Master Chung is Voiced by Matthew Glave. 'Episodes': Season 1: 1.Spider-man Returns part 1: Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man , retires due to failing health when his rescue of a kidnapped woman nearly goes wrong and he must resort to almost using a gun - the ultimate sin in his eyes. Twenty years later, Trevor Tyson discovers the Spiderman's identity after the aging Peter Parkers helps him fight off Goblins.After Trevor's father is murdered, Trevor seeks Peter's help to avenge him. 2.Spider-man Returns Part 2: Trevor steals the Spidersuit to pursue his father's killer as he sent on his first mission to capture a toxin from Dr. Vexos (Julian Sands) one of the seven members of the Sinister Seven,and his right hand man, The Goblins,who plan to release the toxin and turn people into zombies so he can take over the U.S.A. ,and in the end Parker appears at Trevor's house to hire him as a "special consultant." 3.Cyborg Attack: Spider-man sent on a mission to stop General Metarex, one of the Sinister Seven from using his "unstoppable" cyborg as a trojan horse to infiltrate and destroy Peter Parker. 4.Time Stop: Timestopper has created a device that freezes time, the first step in his plan for creating a time machine to gain control of the world. With the help of his son Victor, Timestopper plans to steal formulas from science labs to create the time machine and Spider-man must figure out a way to defeat the duo before it's too late. 5.Rockin the world: Zego, a mind-control specialist is creating chaos after brainwashing children with a rock video so she and The Seven can take over the world. 6.The Hecker: Spider-man is suddenly asked to fly to Tokyo to stop a young cyber-tech genius, Hecker, from stealing from The Citizen's Gold Depository. 7.Splicer: A new body modification trend called splicing, combining human DNA with that of animals. Dr.Vexo, the creator of the process and Member of the Sinister Seven , insists that the procedure is safe, but Spider-man soon discovers that Cuvier is up to no good. 8.Cloudy with a Chance of Ninjas Spider-man enlists Blackcat for help when Master Chung and his ninjas steal a weather device from Oscorp's secret storage facility to destroy a metropolitan city. 9.Mind Games Deuce Striker, former Stark Industries researcher, betrayed Tony Stark by selling secrets to the Sinister Seven. Now Spider-man must get him to reveal the location of a doomsday weapon he’s developed that could destroy the entire city and allow the Sinister Seven to take over the world. 10.Return of the Sinister Six Young spider-man and his team faces Sinister seven. 11-12.The Wrath of the Sinister Seven Spider-man teams with the Children of the Avengers to Face the Sinister Seven.